Graniny Gorki
Graniny Gorki, also known as the OKB-812 Design Bureau, is Granin's research facility seen in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Naked Snake travels there to rescue Sokolov, but instead learns from Granin that he was relocated to Groznyj Grad. Because Granin was drunk at the time and bitter over being passed over in favor of Sokolov's work, he gives Snake a key which allows him to open a door in the warehouse leading to the mountains. He also tells Snake about his plans for Metal Gear, describing it as the "missing link" between infantry and artillery, showing him some of his designs. Gameplay Upon entering the area, drop to the ground and crawl to the left, following the electric fence and keeping an eye on the extremely variable camo index. After making it through the fence, make your way to the far right (be careful - there are guards and dogs). Upon reaching the other side you will see a door on the east of the wall - knock on the wall to the door's right and then hide behind the boxes to the door's left. A guard will come out of the door. Get past him and go through. On the other side, follow the edge of the small building round, and you will see a side door to the lab, just to the right of the main door. Still crawling, make your way to the door. If you wish, you can take a slight detour to the right of the door, where there is a storage hut. An alternate entrance way bypasses all the guards, but also all possibilities for item/weapon acquisition. Upon reaching the far left, wait for the guard to turn away and then crawl fast through the hole in the fence towards the grass by the wall, not stopping once. Once there, crawl into the grass and through the tiny hole in the wall. On the other side, dispatch the two guards nearest to you any way to want. Crawl to the grass on the left of the building and go through the next hole in the wall, which will take you to the lab. Once inside, don the Scientist outfit. You should have no problem avoiding an Alert as long as you don't let the other scientists (who recognise their own) see your face for too long. Obviously, acting out-of-character (e.g. crawling, punching, rolling) will also give you away to the guards. Leave the same way. As long as your camouflage is good, you should have no problem at a crawl. The Fear uses Stealth Camouflage to hide while fighting. Thermal Goggles can be used to see him. It's also possible to watch from behind a tree to see where arrows are coming from. Once The Fear takes some damage his camouflage will malfunction making it easier to see him. After a while The Fears stamina will run low and he will become visible. If there is food already out he will eat it first before hunting. If you throw out Poisoned or rotten food he will eat it and throw up, this is when he is easiest to shoot. The easiest way to defeat The Fear is to simply not leave your starting position. Try and predict where The Fear will jump to next, and you should be able to shoot him when he pauses to dart you. Kerotan Locations *Outside the wall it's hidden in a tree at the far end of the area. *Inside the wall it's in the window of one of the sheds. Trivia *Translates from Russian as "Granin's Hills" *This is the first time we see officers and scientists. *The Fly camouflage can be found in the upstairs restroom. *Miniatures of Jehuty from Zone of the Enders, Metal Gear RAY and Metal Gear REX can be seen in Granin's office. category:Metal Gear Solid 3 category:Locations Category:Research facilities Category:Soviet Locations